This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Administrative Core A: Dennis J. O'Callaghan The COBRE Administrative Core is actively involved in the development of the careers of the five Junior Faculty Members within the COBRE-supported Center for Molecular and Tumor Virology (CMTV). To this end, several CMTV members work with Dr. Dennis O'Callaghan, Center Director and Principal Investigator, to administer the many activities of the Center including periodic meetings of the CMTV faculty, the Virology Colloquium, the Fortnightly Virology Research Conference, schedules of Visiting Scientists, and the weekly Virology Journal Club. All administrative and financial aspects of the operation of the CMTV are managed via this Core.